You Know You're Right
by Jason Thompson
Summary: A conversation between Buffy and Xander


You Know You're Right A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story Author: Jason Thompson Pilamsega@yahoo.com November 18, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, the UPN and the WB. I don't own anything except the situation characters are in.  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander; ?/Xander, Mentions of some Angel ships.  
  
Spoilers: Season 6 of Buffy and Angel through Rain of Fire.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary: Just a little something I haven't done in a while, Buffy/Xander bonding.  
  
Rating:  
  
Distribution: Ask First.  
  
Notes: All dialogue  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to the usual suspects; Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Stone Cold, Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Tony D, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.  
  
You Know You're Right  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah Buff?"  
  
"What the hell did that blond guy just do?"  
  
"I think that's called stage diving Buff."  
  
"Um, Xand, not that I'm 'lil' Miss Heavy Metal' or anything, but don't they generally stage dive into the crowd?"  
  
"That's what made Kurt Cobain different."  
  
"Oh. But he dove right into the drums. is he humping the amplifier?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wouldn't that hurt? The drum-diving, not that humping the amplifier wouldn't."  
  
"Not when you're as drugged up as he was."  
  
"Which explains why he's humping the amplifier."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Why are you watching this anyway? I thought you listened to Country?"  
  
"Buffy, it is possible to like several types of music. I listen to rap too, I just bout the new Eminem CD today."  
  
"How can you listen to him?"  
  
"He's good, smart funny."  
  
".A sexist homophobic pig!"  
  
"You just bought into the negative hype, which is only perpetuated by reverse-racists who hold him to a different standard cause he's white. He doesn't say anything black rappers don't."  
  
"Well, that's a. well. you might have a point."  
  
"Can't take credit for that; it's Willow's argument."  
  
"Willow likes Eminem?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's doing better. She's having a hard time since she. she. killed Warren. Then again, that's not something you get over. Jesus! How did we get here?"  
  
"You mean, how did we get to a point where Willow would brutally kill a human being? Or do you mean how you got to a point where you'd leave a woman at the altar? Or maybe you mean how I would sleep with a deranged vampire who nearly raped me?"  
  
"Take your pick."  
  
"Xander, remember when we were talking over lunch a couple of weeks ago? Before you went down to LA to do that job and hang out with Cordelia?"  
  
"We talk a lot Buffy. It happens when two people live in the same house. Could you specify a little?"  
  
"We were talking about how it's been close to a year since you and Anya. well since."  
  
"Since I chickened out on my wedding?"  
  
"I was going to say, 'had an unpleasant incident' but okay. Anyway, we were talking about how neither of us was burning up the social scene and well, I was thinking. I was thinking. I'll get that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hello? Cordelia? How are. no, no he's here. It's Cordelia, she says she'll be ready at eight?"  
  
"Oh. Hey Cor, yeah. No, I understand. I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"'Ready at eight?'"  
  
"Cordelia and I have been talking a lot. she kinda. slept with Angel's son and the three of them had a major falling out. When the dust cleared, she had asked the PTB to give the visions to Conner."  
  
"Angel's son? I thought he was like a year old."  
  
"Well that's kind of a funny story that we didn't have a chance to hear with all the magic-addiction-ditching-at-the-altar-attempted-raping-burn- the-world-to-cinders we were doing. Conner was sent through a portal and raised in a hell dimension called Quor'toth, he came back as an eighteen year-old. He put Angel in a steel box and sunk him to the bottom of the ocean for the summer. Meanwhile Cordy, ascended to a higher plain. Wipe that smirk off your face, she's been doing good work in LA. She interfered with Angel's destiny and was sent back with no memory. While her memory was gone, she got close to Conner, all her emotions got screwed up when she also had to deal with some sort of near Capital A Apocalypse. She slept with Conner, then regretted it right away, and to make it worse Angel saw them. All Hell broke lose, Angel called it betrayal and Conner accused her of using him to make Angel jealous. She's been living at a Holiday Inn the last couple of weeks, I'm driving down there tonight to help her get her things and drive her back here. Anya sold the Magic Box back to Giles and I convinced him to hire her to run it."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this tale?"  
  
"Mostly because there is; Cordy and I are getting back together. She's gonna stay in the basement with me until we can find her a place. I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner, but between your job at the school, and my job, and well. dating again, there's not a lot of time for letting people know about it."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I better go get ready. Oh wait, you were going to say something before she called, what was it?"  
  
"It's not important. I was just going to say. that I think that we should start dating again, but I guess you beat me to it."  
  
"You have anyone in mind?"  
  
"I had someone, but I think he's probably seeing someone."  
  
"It's okay Buff, there's all those fish in the sea and stuff like that. I need to hit the shower, enjoy the concert footage. I think Kurt comes out in a dress later on. Later."  
  
"Thanks Xand. Good luck with Cordelia."  
  
"Thanks. You'll land a guy, Buff, I know it."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
--End-- 


End file.
